When I See Your Smile
by K-E2014
Summary: Lucas Scott has the good life. He has found success with his book and he has a great fiance. But what happens when he makes a mistake one night. Could one mistake ruin his whole life? Or make it better?


When I See Your Smile

Chapter One: Our Scars Remind us that the past is real

Lucas Scott woke up that morning in a bed that was not his own, next to a girl he barely knew. He thought about the night before.

"Hey Pretty Girl, what's your name?" Lucas had asked the pretty red head sitting at the bar.

"Buy me another drink and I just might tell you."

He had bought her that drink and quite a few more. Her name was Layla.

They both had drank way too much and ended the night together in the hotel next to the bar.

He wasn't sure why he had done it. He had promised himself years ago that he would never let this happen again. He would never betray the woman he loved. But he had and he had to live with that because he couldn't take it back. He would have to tell his fiance, Lindsey, eventually and he most definitely was not looking forward to that. He couldn't keep something this big from her.

He really wasn't sure how it had even happened. He remembered leaving his and Lindsey's house after their fight. He also remembered finding Layla there and having drinks with her but he didn't really remember anything after that.

He began getting dressed when he heard Layla's voice

"Leaving so soon?" she said as she came up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"I have to work today. I'll call you." He lied.

"Alright" she said as she went back to bed.

He had no intention of ever seeing her again or calling her. He didn't even think he had her number.

When he got home Lindsey was sitting there waiting for him.

"Where have you been all night?"

"Umm.. Well I stayed at a friend's house. I needed some time to cool off."

"Well you could have called. What friend did you say you stayed with?"

"Well I didn't say but I, uh, stayed with Skills and Mouth."

"Oh, well I didn't think to call them."

"Come to think of it I think I left something at their place. I'm going to go pick it up."

When he got to Mouth and Skills' he let himself in. Everyone was still asleep, but he had to cover his tracks so he woke them up.

"Mouth, Skills wake up."

" What is it dog? This better be good because it's too early." Skills said.

"Well um if Lindsey ever asks y'all I was here last night Okay?"

"Sure man, but why?" Mouth asked.

"You didn't pick up some girl at a bar last night did you?" Skills joked.

"Well umm.. Kinda."

"What?" they both exclaimed as they sat up.

"I'm awake now so spill" Mouth said.

He was trapped. He would have to tell them the whole story.

After he had finished telling them Skills said "Luke man that's whack."

"Look I know trust me I do. I wish I could take it back but I know I can't."

"Well you've just got to forgive yourself and move on" Mouth said.

"Yea but what about Lindsey? She's not going to forgive me! How am I going to tell her?"

"She won't if you don't. You've got to forgive yourself before anyone else can forgive you."

"I guess you're right Mouth. I just don't know how I let it happen."

Later that night Lucas and Lindsey went to Nathan and Haley's for dinner.

"Lucas and Lindsey! I'm so glad you could come!" Haley said.

"We are to. We really need to do this more often Hales." said Lucas.

"I know we do Luke." said Haley.

During dinner Lucas was very quiet. He barely touched his food. Nathan and Haley looked at each other and they knew something was wrong.

"Luke is anything the matter?" asked Haley.

"Huh? Oh no nothing. No nothing at all." he said.

But Haley and Nathan knew him too well to believe that, they knew something was up and they were going to find out what it was.

After dinner Haley asked Lucas to help her with the dishes. He agreed to help her.

"Look Luke I know something's up. You can trust me with whatever it is." Haley said.

"Well um it's complicated. Actually it's really not. See there's this girl, Layla. I meet her at a bar last night and well we kinda.."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you didn't!" Haley exclaimed.

"I did. I cheated on my fiancé and I don't know how to tell her."

"Do you love Lindsey with all your heart and want to spend the rest of your life with her and only her?"

"I do"

"Well then don't tell her it would only hurt her. Luke this really disappoints me you are not a bad person but you sometimes put yourself into situations that can be avoided."

"I know, Hales, I Keep going back to a person that I don't want to be. I hate being that person. I mean I did this to Brooke twice and you could even say three times if you count Nikki. But I don't want to be that person anymore."

"Then don't be Lucas you are better than that, way better."


End file.
